Last Stand
by patabon
Summary: I lost everything,because I risked everything for seem Pan it may have seemed like i died,but my spirit had something else in mind.I return to my home planet,My father Armageddon and I try to stay nths pass and the multiverse games is here,and hopefully I'll fight back.I DONT OWN ANY DRAGON BALL,DRAGON BALL Z OR DRAGON BALL GT .ONLY MY OCS.1 fanfic I have ever done
1. death of a freind

last stand chapter 1 ; death of a friend

I just died, right in front of the girl i liked,Son Pan. Omega Shenlong was about to hit Pan with Dragon Thunder but right before the lethal attack hit Pan he had jumped in front to protect Pan, he... had landed with a thump in her arms. some of his last words were this "Pan,... be...brave ... don't...let that.. fake shenlong end you or the Earth!" he had said,Pan looked at the anodonian and said to him."Save your strength Trey you'll live through this we still have to go on that date, and don't worry about me i'm strong enough..."she was interrupted by Trey"Pan stay safe and i wont make it through this one Pan, and don't wish... me back i don't want to be a waste of a wish, i'm sorry Pan I lov..."trey said but never got to finish his sentence.

she realized he had died,her mother who was watching saw her daughter shed a tear and new something bad was gonna happen before she could do anything , she saw hatred in her daughters eyes,and heard a terrible scream from her daughters mouth. a gigantic gold aura surrounded Pan her hair and eye brows flickered gold back to black,and her eyes turning emerald green 3 times in a row.

** "OMEGA SHENLONG I'M GONNA END YOU!"**She said making everyone including omega shenlong turn in shock at the newly ascended ssj. everyone was surprised especially Gohan "Pan calm down..."he couldn't finish it. " come at me little girl ,I hope your not as pathetic as the boy." Omega says with a smirk .

"Pan he's baiting you don't listen to..." Gogeta didn't finish it because Pan charged at Omega and did quick punches and kicks.. then when she was done she look and saw there barely was a scratch on him. when she saw his smirk it was a great distraction. he grabbed her by her shirt ,then gets slapped and thrown to the side.

She was knocked out of her ssj form and everyone was shocked and Gohan ran to his daughter.  
>'good she still has a pulse ' he thought looking at her. Chichi and Videl ran to Pan.<p>

mean while

" That was A dirty trick, but you wont get to do that again!" Gogeta says in his ssj 4 form holding his hands up then yelling to the universe " give me your energy." and when everyone one on earth raised their hands and gave their ki so did all the rest of the universe. and when he thought he had enough, he launched the spirit bomb and what ever the dragon tried to do it was countered by the spirit bomb, and in the end it was pointless . Omega was dead!As soon as he had died Gogeta then separated into Goku and Vegeta

Then when the smoke cleared the original Shenlong was there summoned by the Earth.  
>After explaining what must be done. Pan woke up in time to see her grandpa agree,she was shocked to hear what her grandpa say afterward, 'wish everyone who were killed by super 17 and the shadow dragons back. 'yes Trey COMING...' but remembered he didn't want to.<p>

"Your wish is granted we leave now"he said impatiently,"let me say bye to everyone and we'll leave"Goku everyone else heard there goodbyes Son Pan was last.  
>"good bye Pan ,i'll miss you and i hope one day you will be stronger then I ever was or will be."he said,"i love you too, and i hope that also." she says looking as he leaves on the dragon,then a mist covered all the earth and everywhere else Trey had been,making them all forget him and what he caused<p>

* * *

><p>"Thank you mother Nova!" two girl voices say looking at there older brother ."ughh.. my whole body is bruised" Trey says looking at his normal bruised up Anadonian body,"gosh you must not have absorbed that many people's DNA ,you look horrible let me..." she couldn't finish her sentence because of Trey"no Salene i will not eat other species DNA TO MAKE ME STRONGER TOO ONLY TO KILL THEM, Oh and nice sword Aleihah is that new." Trey says looking at the completely different sisters he had grown to love. Salene who is always such a girly girl when it comes to doing work but is a strong fighter,her hair was Black with one blue stripe where her bands were covering her left multi colored eye,her outfit was a simple green shirt suitable for fighting, and a light blue skirt(she didn't like matching her clothes) with leggings and brown combat boots.<p>

Aleihah was a different story,she was a tomboy except for work,( One thing they did have in common )Her hair was kinda like Salene's except hers was more messier, her bands were red and they covered her right multi colored eye always had a blue bandanna around her white t-shirt,grey jeans,With black trainers. she was always trying to surpass me,so was Salene,they were some times they were unbearable and strange,but they never,ever,stared at me like this."Trey your bone structure it's seems less anodonian and more like sayian. did the DNA fuse with you." Salene says helping her brother realizing something wrong with him...'he has a tail oh no' she realized that when she saw i had a brown tail,and when Aleihah followed her gaze she saw it too.**"NO MOM IS GOING TO KILL YOU." **Aleihah says

I like scaring them,"its not that bad it's not like theirs!" referring to the sayains. They all new first hand how the tails worked in fact when the sayains invaded our planet,because of lord frieza,our parents used their ability to absorb the sayains DNA. nothing happened to them but when they had our generation gained a lot of the sayains traits like their hair style,and their tails not to mention that our planet has 48 moons and 5 suns. I look at them, they were twins yet total opposites just like me and Grey but were technically the same only being separated.I should feel happy,our race relies on 5 things,the elements,chaos,ki,psychic abilities,and trickery

Not to mention the are five ranks anyone could enter first is cosmic,celestial,or earthbound which are the highest,2nd Phoenixeon,3rd being dragon,4th scholar,5th being race was a peaceful one until my father got afraid of the phoenixes,they were to powerful,my father was afraid of being overthrown by his own people he ruled,the years of the phoenixeon was approaching ,the year i was born,the years me,Aleihah,Salene,Grey, and my older brother Apocalypse in the same year. My mother Nova said,"you,Salene,and Aleihah were the only original,your father Armageddon used your DNA to create your brothers." that was one of the last things I heard her say.

My father then did the worst thing he could ever do,he used the cosmic dragon balls to make my planet other then my family lifeless,there was more than making a wish to this dragon after granting a wish must use a physical body instead of scattering the balls,and since i had a strong life source and could hold spirits i was picked but the worst part happens last,the wish also must be held by the host so i have more then one being in me their are millions who souls want to be free.I lost everything that mother Nova being a god of destruction decided to leave,my world was falling only that but my father split into 2 entities and told the other version of him to go to universe and my sisters were left in a world filled with darkness, with the evil god Armageddon and the two others we despised.

There were nights when me and my sisters ran or flew away,but it was hopeless until planet tulful was created by the black star dragon balls.I found that there was an opening in the atmosphere so raced up there and when i made it to that dumb planet i met of history i thought back to the present."so how long have I been gone,i think at least one and a half years." I say while we start walking."make that four and a half months. Don't you remember dad telling us that one year on our planet is 3 months here." Salene says looking at me oddly,'_oh salene leave him alone you know he doesn't pay attention to any one other then the two of us and that girlfriend he had.'_ Aleihah says to salene thinking i can't hear their twin telepathy."How do you guys know about Pan,and i do to pay attention to others,oh i forgot about our planets time!" I say remembering their are 15 months here,and 12 on earth and every 3 months here is 1 year there.

"well we cant even keep our telepathy a secret so..."neither of them could finish thanks to running into their younger brother,the little clone,"so i see that the prince is back, where's that little girl of ..."Grey doesn't finish because i hit him on the neck 3 times then going behind him and hitting his shoulder blades 2 times and grabbed his arm and that brings him down."Don't talk, i still remember what you said to dad and how you made me look like a fool."I say looking at the clone."Trey...that was great,it didn't back fire like it did when you practiced on dad."Aleihah says surprised at the the pressure point attack."well when you guys were here learning from father, I was fighting so of the most powerful beings ever,other then the Gods,so I got better at all the other techniques and different forms." I say walking away from Grey,he looked mad yet sad.'Huh I guess he does have feelings.' I think. We keep walking until we get to my old i open the door two cats jump on top of me I wonder if I should be worried because when they circled it looks like my mom's symbol."umm...Trey doesn't that remind you of..Mom."Salene says looking at the kittens that were getting faster and as soon as they stopped the two animals were two different women,they were Novas servents


	2. 6 years here, 40 years there

6 years here,30 years there

Novas servants they told us that we were invited to the muliverse games 6 years from now.

* * *

><p>it has been 6 years and I've been training nonstop like Vegeta did for a long time but i'm not hat the years I got to watch over the Z fighters and they've fought so many new villains like the acrosians and frieza's daughter,zero,the sayain androids,and gained lots of friends and Pan,trunks,Bra,and Goten they have children and families of their own,I am happy for them but,I know i should be sad i'm left alone,enough of this horrid . I've changed a so much taller,6 foot 8 but i still am the same way i only have lean muscles because i like my opponents to under estimate me.I have and item that hides my power level completely even if i same thing goes for Aliehah and Salene and since we told our family knows because Salene told are all prepared and when the ship arrives we are ready to board<p>

* * *

><p>It only took two minutes for us to get to the waiting area on the ship no one came to explain the rules because being Nova's family we already knew the rules we are going to be the first there,we had to make sure we will be put in different quadrants but we wont count as higher my father is in the universe 0 space with Apocalypse and Grey while I am in universe 7,Salene will be in universe 1 and Aliehah is in universe 5 Salene and Aliehah of them are going to do fusion,they call Sahah is in 6. They say we should be separated from each other, I'm fine with this but i'll miss them as much as they miss me which is a lot for the twins but for the others,they have non and so do I.<p>

It takes less then 30 minutes to reach Battletopia or as i like to call it my fathers graveyard,a lot of people are going to die,but not all of them. we all bring our stuff to our different areas me,Aliehah,Salene plan on eating together. I set up my stuff and when I was done i decided i would use the elements for my first fight so i got my pouch and filled it with water.I put my the bracelet that hides my power level I put my old black Videl made for me,I hear people coming through that doorway so I walk out of my room and use the earth element to cover the door.

Universe 7 inhabitants walked into the area i'm surprised to see queen Sera,Elder Skylar,Sero,Sharotto and Bardock I mean i didn't think the older generation of the sayains would be see me and are wondering why some one else was here,then the newer generation arrives which has Pan's family Bra's,Goten's,and Trunks's and they all have mates and children. they have weird looks."Umm kid what are you doing here are you a servant." a tall guy who Pan calls her husband AKA Chase the Elder just glared at him if they don't like me i'm fine with this."Don't call him a kid he could be like me and a god could of done that."the elder says looking at me."tell me when its my match i'm gonna sleep."I say making sure i don't continue the conversation until i realize one person is following me the Elder. i just decided i might as well go to the higher up space where the gods were then the Elder went back,When I got there almost all the gods turned there was only one happy course it was always going to be Blossom she taps on my moms shoulder,my mother smiles"glad to see you after all these years child" she says.

* * *

><p>Skylar looked at Chase with a mad expression on her face everyone could tell she was mad at her grandson,"what did he mean by his match,and who is and does think he is."Queen sera says and then when they meet universe 6 the universe that is after the omega shenron Pan is surprised to see she has two kids and a<br>mate of her kids names are Kaya and Gohan J.R. they look more like Pan than funny thing is i think...nah as the conversation is getting good universes 8-12 show 8 is the sayains universe were Skylar is an adult she is surprised to see her future self is a child,and learn that my uncle Harmony did this to her,because on a mission she painted his wings pink. when they keep conversing with each other until that twit Elise starts talking..

* * *

><p>"I REALLY HATE THAT WOMEN."Aqueina says I would try and comfort her but i dont really care Aqueina is rude.I walk back to my universes area when I get there the twit is done being sweet,shes now talking about the dumb rules"first I would like to welcome our special guests,THE TWELVE GODS OF DESTRUCTION,AND YES ALL TWELVE!"Elise says just getting started."wait all twelve of them that's dangerous."Sharotto says looking awestruck."no its a challenge for us."I say rigt before that twit starts talking."Now I want to mix things up because I hate traditions that are done over and over lets see..yes heres one 3 competitors vs 3 gods,before i explain the rules this will be good."right then a holographic screen appears that has 3 spaces,the spaces spin with faces of different fighters till they stop."OKAY SO THE 3 FIGHTERS ARE Trey OF UNIVERSE 7,Aliehah of universe 5,and Salene of universe 1!"Elise says with a smirk on her face.'she planed this' I say hoping my sisters could hear me.<p> 


	3. My uncle finally gets his revenge maybe

** The HORRIBLE UNCLE HAS HIS REVENGE OR DOES HE? CHAPTER 3**

"And the 3 GODS ARE Nova,Blossom,and Ookami,lets see how these guys do."Elise says she did this on purpose ,Ookami he hates me,I swear she is gonna get... then again they're fighting me,Aliehah,and Salene who are always stronger together.

* * *

><p><em><strong> In universe 7,8,and 6<strong>_

"Is that women crazy those kids are going to die."both Gotens say just imagining how this is gonna play out."none of those kids have higher units then 800."universe 7 sero says who looks at her mother aka Skylar."I don't think so if they're here they have to be stronger than they appear."universe 7 Skylar says looking at the three strangers who were familiar until some one speaks "Grampa that looks like our Trey do you think maybe he might.."universe 6 Pan couldn't finish because her father decides to cut in."YOU ARE NOT DATING THAT BOY EVER AGAIN."he says looking at her. UNIVERSE 7 Pan is curious about this,he does look familiar,universe 8 Skylar realizes something both Skylars do actually '_he's Anadonian_' they thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back on the arena<strong>_

_** "**_I'm sorry that you have to suffer through this reckoning"Ookami says with a smirk,I look at my sisters and they look at me,'_we cant lose'_ we all think."Let the match begin and see how this goes."I hear Elise say.'_I hate that women'_I think,as soon as that twit said that,Ookami charged at me so fast like a blur but when he was an inch away I lifted my arm up and blocked his attack same thing happens to Aliehah and Salene they block Novas and Blossom hit with ease I look around and see a lot of shocked faces except from one 6 is not surprised they probably had a version of me in their universe gosh,neither of the Skylars are surprised,did they figure out who he was,hopefully not.

* * *

><p><em><strong>IN THE UNIVERSES OF 6,7,8<strong>_

"How are they doing that their power levels barely reach 800."Akrya says looking at the 3 kids."Don't you all get it,they're suppressing their power levels,if that were their real strength why would they be hear."Universe 6 Pan says looking at the others. The Skylars were going to say something but decided not to,they all turned to look at the match.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ON THE<strong> **ARENA**_

As soon as he lets go I know what he is going to do "ALIEHAH,SAlENE LOOK OUT."i'm not fast enough he had already made it to Salene and when he punched her he put a lot of his ki into his fist. Salene was sent flying before she was about to hit the ground she caught herself and when I looked at her she had a bloody leg.'_gosh he made her bleed'_ that's surprised me when I wasn't looking he sped right at me,he was an inch away from me.I focused on the water in my pouch and as I thought i created a whirlpool of water in the pouch I made sure I timed this right as soon as the hit came in I **URGED** the whirlpool to come out of the pouch and aimed it at his face,he didn't have a chance to block or dodge because he was putting his ki into his punch,as soon as it hit it kept going until I focused it to stay on his head.I had a lot of water left so I decided to** freeze **the whirlpool on his head.I then used the air currents to send him flying through the air made him go right into Blossom who laughed for some reason out of nowhere I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and my pouch falls and water is everywhere,not only water but blood.

As soon as I look up I see Ookami with a smirk on his face." So sad it seems you aren't invincible after all,look your pathetic I bet Armageddon would love for you to be..."he stopped dead in his tracks and realized what I did,I controlled his blood I never thought it was possible then I knew I had an upper hand.I use this new technique and made him puncture his chest,then he falls to the ground and I lose my focus then I realize not only I did that so did Aliehah and Salene but they lost focus too.I really shouldn't of turned my back because as soon as I did I'm sent flying into the wall.I feel myself losing consciousness but I don't give up.I fell my wrist is lighter."No my bracelet."I say it was shattered to pieces.'That was one of the last things I ever got from her' I feel my sisters energy levels falling."NOOOO. I'M NOT LOSING THEM NOT LIKE I LOST HER."I say feeling so angry I can't hide my power level any more my Ki is surrounding me I only no one move that could fish them but before I can I'm enveloped in a golden aura my hair gets spikier and my eyebrows and hair change from black and blue to a fiery gold and my eyes are now Emerald green.

* * *

><p><em><strong>IN UNIVERSES AREA 6-8<strong>_

"His power level just keeps rising it's past 100,234,600,000"Universe 7 Pan says looking at this familiar super sayain."Skylars why are you smirking this is horrifying?"Lexi and U7 Trunks says"Us older generations know,Lexus do you remember the Anadonian war."U7 Skylar says looking at her counterpart."How can I forget we were basically beaten by one kid gosh it was terrifying."she says looking at he elder"Well guess what that child is right there and just turned ssj"U8 Skylar ."wait that means that he's stronger then all of you?"Chase says looking his grandma"Yep exactly and that's why it's terrifying those other 2 girls are his sisters and lets just say they are technically like you Lexi."U8 Skylar says ending the conversation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>BACK ON THE ARENA <strong>_

_** "Ookami you're dead** KAA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAA"_A HUGE BLUE ORB APPEARS in his arms on his sides and when he's done charging he runs right behind and thrusts his hands forward. Ookami is lying still but still has a pulse"Ookami is down until further notice."said by Elise."Then all of a sudden i'm being sot by a purple destruction ball.I'm still fighting for contagiousness and as soon I fall Aliehah and Salene get really angered and something just clicks they start getting enveloped in the same aura I had.  
>their eyes changed to Emerald green,their hair and eyebrows changed from their original color."you want to see what we can do then come and get us"Salene says with a smirk"<strong>hydrogen dragon<strong>"she said and a blue orb appears and as soon as she thrust it forward it turned into a dragon and hit Blossom on her stomach and she falls but gets right up and nods at Nova and out of nowhere they hit Salene on her head and Salene passes out Aliehah goes for a different approach she screams"**CRIMSON ARROW"** and when it reached Blossom she jumped and the blast hit Nova and then she was wide open and then there is another one and as soon as the other one hit her the third one hits Blossom and it was a perfect distraction 'this one is for you Pan' but before I could do anything Ookami was back and grabbed me by the throat and my mouth."you can't attack if your dead."Ookami say looking at me eyes were different, they were pure red,and he had a weird voice.'Can't breathe much longer he's burning my insides.I then realizes it doesn't matter if I can't,it's time to try out my new attack**"desperota's destruction" **I say in a muffled as soon as my voice is heard Ookami looks like he's laughing until my attack activates,usually the time my attack is supposed to happen by is transformation its more stable that way but this time a gigantic blue aura engulfs Ookami because as soon as it was coming I bit his hand and he let me go I was fast but he was as good as dead well not dead.

I look at all the universes,there are a lot of shocked faces and a few smirks most of the smirks are coming from universes 6-8 I look at the Gods area and most of them had smirks.I'm happy about this and then I realize that Blossom is heading right for Salene I run right for Blossom I have to be stealthy so a I turn around and force the earth to bind and bend to my will.I feel the stadiums ground getting deep enough to the point I would have a lot of room,as soon as get down I seal the top.I force the earth to the area Salene is in and make sure I'm few paces away and force the ground shes passed out on to collapse.I drag her by her arms and seal the top of the I check to see if she has a pulse,'_thank NOVA your alive'_ I think,then I slap her face until she wakes up."Heyy!What did you do that for."she says then realized she passed out."Ohh."she says

I'm looking at her like I did when we were younger,defenseless but she's not."Trey I'll be alright now lets beat our aunt,and mom and show them who is boss"she says with a smirk."lets sneak attack them."I say looking at her.

The plan is to go out of the ground and use our I'm gonna call it water bend bind as an get on the opposite sides of each other and bend the ground are about to jump out when all of a sudden the middle of the cavern and Salene get out of there as fast as we jump out and surprise Nova and Blossom,didn't expect that to I looked at Aliehah she is so exhausted,I wasn't focusing and that gave them an opening."**DARKNESS EXPLOSIONS" **Blossom says aiming and hitting him with that the beam.I fall out of my transformation and just keep falling until everything just goes black.I'm in...i'm ...in the void


	4. In and out

"This place is a lot more colorful then I remember,I bet this dimension thought it would be nice this way."I say like I actually mean this. It seems like there is someone in front of me,it just seemed like it could keep on coming but it stops,more specifically a male sayian.I look a lot like him ,almost exactly,except for the wings and our hair,his hair is just black unlike mine which has blue but that is the only differences I could see.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ON THE PHYSICAL PLAIN ;THE<strong>_** ARENA\Salene**

I see my brother fall and try to catch him but before I could catch him he was disappearing and when I reached him I saw him close his eyes and disappear completely.  
>I don't understand what comes over me but I feel more than just rage,I feel like i'm going too do something I would normally regret.I feel like this could be my last action but it's worth that risk I charge my ki .It is the most horrible sensation ever putting this attack together but I have to do it I start by holding my hands up.I feel like I'm going to pass out but I continue anyways.I look at my sister and she looks at me she knows what i'm going to do,she's going to tell me to stop but I don't give her a chance."<strong>Sonnet's Eruption" <strong>I say and as soon as I say it the earth of this planet cracks an Aurora appears and the stars start coming down and cracks the ground even more then an explosion surrounds the arena.

It left the arena in shambles but me and Aliehah were fine we just went into the earth but mother and aunt Blossom weren't as bad off as a normal fighter would have was last hope move,but I still have a chance,I hope Trey forgives me for this but it is the one thing that might throw them off.I start** fake** crying like crazy I fall to my knees."That was our last hope after you killed him" I say making the Gods agitated,their faces were really weird and that makes them look angry and upset."Now he's dead now I...can't...take it"I cry even louder and then I look at Aliehah and then she follows my lead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>IN THE UNIVERSES AREA 6-8\U7 Pan<strong>_

"What are those girls up to this isn't very tactical." I say looking at the destroyed arena."This is just not adding up are they no they're not."U8 Skylar says looking at the same place as I was."Maybe they could be,my counterpart I bet their trying to put Nova and Blossom on edge so their a lot easier to take down"Her counterpart says.I look at them they don't seem to be radiating hatred like everyone else is,wait neither is seems like they know them well I guess."_Pan I'm seeing and wondering what there doing to"_A familiar voice said to her in her head."_Grampa I thought you said that after Zero attacked it was harder to communicate to me."_I say_ "never mind now lets watch this match unfold we will talk later okay"G_oku says hoping Pan doesn't just says "fine" and lets it rest

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>In the void<strong>   
><em>

I feel weird near him like...I don't know like I do around my mother"So it seems like we are finally reunited nephew."the man says holding out his hand."Thank you but I can get up on my own and what are you talking about we are not related your not Novas brother for dad has no relatives,so who are you?"I say getting up getting ready to run or fly at any moment but that is stupid the void is endless and sense he is here who ever he is,then I bet he controls this but I can't trust that either this place is definitely one of the most unpredictable dimensions ever."Don't think like that it will get you no where here,oh and I am Harmony god of light there is no time to explain you will be disqualified but I will tell you this there is nothing that can save you now."My uncle says and with a blinding light and I was sent back to the arena.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>BACK TO THE FIGHT:TREY<strong>_

"Huh..huh..huh..Aliehah we can't keep this up much longer the tear trick didn't work..TREY WHAT!"Salene says with that smirk that is completely different.I guess she sensed my Ki too because when I looked at it tripled at what my highest was."Your gonna be in a surprised now I should of done this from the beginning when My 2 sisters were in better situation but never mind that now."I say before via transmission right behind Nova "**ki**** block.**"In a whisper toned her on the shoulder blades,then aiming at her legs and hitting her knees making her fall then grabbing her arms and hitting the pressure points making them limp."NOVA!NO!" Blossom says running towards getting ready to attack.I run away and as soon as she reaches Nova I see a great opportunity I can use Pan's attack but at full power.

I start to get to the wall and I saw Blossom start unblocking Nova's Ki. I start charging my ki to the very limit I see one orange ball of ki into each hand, the energy starts to have a static to them and the I scream the attack"_**DRAGONS**_** RAGE**"and it heads straight for knows she can't stop healing Nova or it will make it even worse so she had to take before she could take my attack Aliehah and Salene fired their own"**PURPLE STREAM**" the earth starts to shake and the attack surrounds Blossom and Nova making them Pass my attack comes it finishes the the twit speaks"Didn't that match go well,before I explain the rules lets get these 6 into there areas.

When we start descending into our areas The Namikians ask if we need help I decline but my sisters take took 4 Namikians to take the Gods up to their area.I just go directly to my area waving at universe 6 they waved soon as I make it to my area I avoid them not wanting to converse I sit on a ledge in the area."The rules are simple their are no ring outs,no time limits and you can't challenge another competitor from another universe unless its on the battlefield or a god challenges you and you except the challenge,If you lose not only you but your universe will be disqualified,competitors can win your matches by killing or your opponent is knocked out for 30 seconds you can also forfeit when there are no competitors left your universe prize is one rule free wish from the dragonballs."Elise says

"Such a price for one wish."I say not noticing u7 Skylar."It is _Prince _Trey"she says with a smirk."What gave me away?" I ask her,"That look in your eye,you know most sayains may hate you but I know that you were really protecting us in that war,if you didn't ask to fight a lot more sayains may have died,and Apocalypse would have killed them,but you,you basically just sent almost all of us back and took the people who were left and erased their memories turning them into servants at least you let them live though,unlike what your brothers would have done,and besides that was 70 years ago."she say so casually like it's no big deal."Come on lets get down there I know you know some of them so why hide up here?"she ask and then pulls me off to where every one else is "Now while we fix the arena lets introduce the we?"That twit says.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zek (Elises husband) starts introducing"in Universe 12<strong>_

Hatchyack and Broly."he says

"what thats crazy both of them in one place I mean are these people crazy are they trying to kill us"A sayain in a kimono with spicky hair said A.k.A Hashami says looking in horror  
>"Just like I said don't you think if it wasn't like this their would be no fun and besides I could take down Broly and Hatchyack with one Ki blast their nothing compared to the Gods"I say looking happy<br>"What do they think they are doing."U6 Gohan they heard a growl from Hatchyack"Must..Eradicate...all..sayains"he says Then one of u7 Pan's friend Crystal starts talking"Why is he looking at our universe,universe 6,and universe 8."She says looking nervous."Because he was created by those vile tuffuls and he wants to destroy every sayain he encounters."Queen Sera says"You all had it coming Maybe if you didn't start so many wars and kill millions of woudn't be in this 're just lucky the Anadonians were not as vengeful but before we get into all of this lets see all of the fighters. "I say in a reply to what the queen said .She just growls and stomps away."I have to agree with him there."u7 Gohan says.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zek announces "IN Universe 11<strong>_

OUR COMPETITORS ARE Arale,kinzio and Android eight"

"Wow they do not look intimidating at all why are they here."U7 Skylar says looking at them strangely."Oh that is right none of you can sense an androids power level."I say with a smirk"Oh just shut up!"She says with a twitch in her Eye.

"In Universe 10 the competitors are Bulla,Trunks,Goten and a familiar to me doesn't he Vegeta"Goku says"Yeah he does" Vegeta says."They both look at each other "IT'S VEGITO! Wow I didn't think we'd see him here "They say in unison

"In Universe 9 it's future Trunks and 16"u7 Gohan said wit a smile,he was a little older then Trunks but with a slight tan"HE LOOKS REALLY HOT."Lexi says with hearts in her eyes."really should I be mad or happy."U7 Trunks says with a quizzical look.

"Universe 8 has the older generation of sayains hey look there's your counterpart Bardock and that is Fasha."I say looking at the holographic screen"I didn't know I had a counterpart There was one there"Bardock says looking up.

...  
>"Aqueenia looks like you have Skylar right there."The wounded Ookami says pointing at U8 Skylar."I HATE THAT WOMEN"She says Madly staring at her."This will be an interesting multiverse games this year"Lord Bills says with that cat smirk of his.<br>...

"Hey look now its us smile come on mom."Gohan jr says to his mother with a happy smirk."Fine..."But she couldn't finish her sentence because she heard a painful growl behind was me,my head started to throb,my bones felt like they were being crushed under this Planets Gravity and I finally collapse from the last thing I hear is U7 Skylar trying to get the other to pick me up."

...

"Nova your son..are you alright?"Whis says trying to make sure Nova doesn't destroy the Planet."Oh that boy should hurt because of what he did" A tall man with a gold went down to his nose,there were slits for his eyes,his beady eyes were dark top of the helmet you cod see a little of a Had a Golden gauntlet on his left was very muscular and did not have a shirt,his pants were like super buu's but Washi had red ones

"And what would that be other then him being yummy."That man hunter woman Uma says."Oh stop doing that Uma."Boargus says looking at her with dead stare."Fine but he really is though."Uma says with a pout on that elfish face

"Sorry about that." I say somehow in a deeper voice and when I look around me everyone in this area is staring at me weirdly mostly the women.'_Ummm sorry about that but If we are going to share this body I needed to progress our body.'_ A familiar voice says in my head(Gosh that guy who is talking to me is really creep.).'_Wait is that you uncle why are you in my head?And what do you mean progress our body,and wait what are you talking about our body this is my_ _body?' _I ask him all of those things but he only answers one.'_Well you know how sayains and humans have puberty and your race doesn't because you can change your bodies any time you that is not how it is gonna be and I forgot to mention I increased your age to 20 instead of you being 18 and doubled the rest of your body as well,your welcome." _And after he said that he wouldn't talk at all."Umm well I'm going to go to my room."I say trying to avoid any conversations.I use a reverse bend to unlock the doors and enter my room,I look In the mirror and see what he has done.I'm Taller,My muscular build is 3 sizes higher then it was before,and my shirt and pants are to tight on me.I go for my dads old clothes and find that I have two new pairs,they both fit me well but show my muscles. 'Oh well' I say to myself no surprising I find myself another 1 of 4 Bracelet's that Pan gave me 6 years ago,well for me anyways."Huh"I say ready to go out.


	5. oh yeah lucky me

_** LUCKY ME OH NO**_

I look in the mirror again I look more like a sayian then an Anadonian,well I guess I will have to deal with it so I go outside only a few seconds have passed,so they are only on universe 6 and their competitors are,Gohan,Goku,Vegeta and they were missing one person my sisters fusion substitutes are Pan,and Majuub they're so young but they all have large power levels but not as large as their counterparts."THERE YOU ARE WHY DID YOU GO OFF LIKE THAT Trey."U7 Skylar says with a smirk on her face."Well I had to change into some different clothes because my other ones were torn."I say hoping Skylar doesn't go into detail about her answer."Well you do look good in it but instead of talking we should start watching to see who our opponents are."She says I nod.'I look to my right and see Pan,she looks happy,isn't that good,I mean if she remembered me wouldn't she of been sad I was "dead" for that long,shouldn't I be happy though.'I put these thoughts out of my head sooner or later I will deal with them just not right now.

Universe 5 competitors are Freiza,King Cold,Freiza's daughter Koori and My sister Aliehah,and the substitutes are Burter and Cooler."Hey Trey why aren't you with your sisters I mean one is in 5 and the other one is in 1?"Queen Sera ask me coming up to me."Because my dad decided none of us should be in the same universe so he separated so no universe is overpowered but my brothers didn't have to follow them they were a little different from me and my sisters."I say looking down at my feet."Hey doesn't matter what that may mean were some of the strongest here,you don't have to worry."I hear U7 Pan say."I hope you are correct because it may not be that true because.."I stop.I get a look across from where I am its from Universe 0.I see its my brother Apocalypse,he doesn't look anything like me or my sisters he more like a metallic version of my dad he has never taken off his dark grey armor ever even when he sleeps.I stop talking and Skylar gets mad at Queen Sera for upsetting me but she didn't.

Universe 4 competitors are,Fat MajinBuu,Dabura,and Babadi there were no substitutes"well that is not a surprise I wonder how strong they are."U6 Gohan says looking at that universe."They're not strong enough to take any of you down,and don't worry about their power levels it's just that Buu that you all should focus on."I say and then I see the next universe.U3,There only members are Bojack,Cell and Cell jr."Hey Gohans do you think you could take them on."I say I get a strange reaction from this group."How do you know about Cell and Bojack Trey."I hear U7 Pan say."You know word travels to planet to planet."I say half telling the truth,I did learn about those 2 from some where but it wasn't from planet to planet it was Gohan to don't testify,but they still look 2 has only one Buu,his power level is almost triple of what it used to be,"HE IS HERE THIS IS NOT GOOD."U6 Goten says looking like he is gonna scream."Oh hush his power level is pathetic even my uncle could destroy him."I say,even though I'm thinking about it my dead uncle could even destroy a universe even though he is not a God he is like Skylar...Then I look around me they all are staring again but I don't that reaction stops when the screen shows Universe 1 there is my sister Salene and..."Bebie oh no."I hear U6 Pan I look at I look at U7 Pan and she is clutching the stone wall so hard it shatters to pieces"How strong is your Pan."I hear U6 Goten ask his counterpart."Lets just say she is stronger then she should be with her bloodline"U7 Goten says says with a smile.

Then U0 shows up on screen,The competitors are Grey,Apocalypse ,My father Armageddon, and his copycat,then the substitutes were Shinigma,and Letis. Then I hear something I don't ever hear anymore crying,Lexus is crying and Lexi is looking down on herself ."What is it Lexus?"U7 Pan asks looking at her 2 could barely speak so Lexi had to say it."You see Letis is my grandmother."She says and I hear a lot of gasp but I don't respond.I feel like some thing is poking my arm but it is not something it is someone and more specifically an Elder."So when are you going to go and introduce me to those to brother over there."U7 Skylar says pointing at U0."I hate it when you invade my mind,what if I did that to you and made you forget how to breathe because I can do that and you know I can to right."I say with a smirk and a nod."I know very well,because not only did some of my people experience it but so did the Z-fighters,I know because U6 remembers you,and U7 Pan technically does."She says while looking sincere."What do you mean by that she couldn't of I..."she interrupts me"You can't erase everyone completely especialy someone who cared for you mre than you thought they could but you somehow took them and suppressed them,turning them ino dreams and nightmares,but lets tal about your family..."She stops dead in her tracks when U7 Pan and Chase come over here."hello you two how is it going."Pan says,she just seems different to me,and Chase,I get bad vibe from him."So how are you doing Pan?"I ask and she looks at me like... well I don't really know how to explain this but before she could answer Elise the twit speaks."Now that the arena is fixed we can have our first match,okay."The when she finishes the screen appears again and the two it lands on."Okay and the two are Pan of U7 and Goku of U6


	6. Author's note

**_Authors note_**

Sorry for all the mistakes on this story I am trying my hardest to write a good story but my computer won't save most of my words so please help out by filling in with your own words but thanks anyways. Ohhh and please remember reviews and those kinds of things I love to see and sorry for putting this here but it was needed and the story is just beginning.I oh it all to the people who read my work.I do most of my writing on weekends because of school and all that.

Please if you want to help with this story you can I mean all you have to do is private message me and later on your character can be in the story.-love or hate Patopon pls read or follow this it helps me more than anyone can imagine I mean with out you all this wouldn't happen.

Before I forget there will be flash backs for different characters back stories but most likely your character needs to be labeled good or evil


End file.
